l'isolation
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Gibbs, Kate et Tony se retrouve en isolation à cause du fameux virus de la peste. Tate


**L'isolation**

Elle était là, étendue sur un lit alors que lui était sur un lit identique mais quelques pieds plus loin. Il y en avait deux qui les séparaient. C'était des précautions selon le médecin, mais elle aurait mieux aimé être plus près. À l'instant même où il avait été infecté, son cœur s'était emballé, elle craignait le pire. Lorsqu'elle avait su que c'était la peste qui était dans l'enveloppe, son émotion était encore pire. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser aller avant de lui avoir dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle devait lui dire tout ce dont elle en ressentait le besoin, si seulement cette infirmière ne les écoutait pas. Elle l'entendait tousser de plus en plus fort, cela l'inquiétait, elle paniquait, mais tentait de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache. En fait, elle le voulait, mais pas dans cet état... il croirait qu'elle prenait pitié de lui tandis que au contraire, cela datait de bien plus longtemps. Elle s'ennuyait de ses blagues, depuis une heure il dort. Le son de sa voix était si lointain... comme elle aurait aimé le réveiller et lui dire tout, mais cela lui était impossible.

Soudain, un nouveau patient arriva. Son test avait lui aussi été testé positif. Seul lui et Tony l'avait été, mais Kate était resté. Elle espérait que cela ne soit pas grave, mais comme un deuxième de l'équipe était infecté, elle pourrait peut-être l'être. Non, sûrement pas. Elle le saurait sinon. Oh! Que le nouveau venu l'agaçait à faire les cent pas!

- Tu ne pourrais pas te calmer Gibbs! Je sais que tu détestes les hôpitaux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'énerver !  
- Désolé Kate, j'y peux rien.  
- Couche toi et imite Dinozzo ça va te faire du bien!  
- Je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette...  
- Comment voudrais-tu que je sois dans mon assiette? Deux de mes collègues et amis sont infecté par la peste bubonique... je ne suis pas capable de dormir tellement je suis inquiète pour Tony qui est dans un état avancé de la maladie et en plus toi qui fait les cent pas! Voyons tout va pour le mieux Gibbs!  
- Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas Kate?  
- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait de plus? Ce n'est pas assez? (elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux)  
- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et je vais te le dire...

Elle se recoucha et tourna le dos à son patron. Il ne devait en aucun cas être au courant de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Tony. À bout de force, elle finit par s'endormir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dans les bras de morphée.

Vingt minutes plus tard un médecin et Gibbs réveillait Kate car elle devait sortir. Tony était dans une impasse. Elle devait sortir car elle n'était pas infecté et risquait le pire si elle restait. Elle prit panique et courut jusqu'à Dinozzo. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle devenait hystérique. Pendant un court instant, Tony eut un moment de lucidité.  
- Sors Kate, cela vaut mieux pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas je t'aime.  
- (en pleurant) Moi aussi je t'aime Tony beaucoup, je ne veux pas te laisser.  
- Si tu sors, je te promets de me battre jusqu'au bout.  
- (se résignant enfin) (dans un murmure) je t'aime, puis elle sortit.

McGee choisit cet instant pour entrer en courant dans l'hôpital.

Abby avait réussi à mettre au point un antidote. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'injecter aux deux agents fédéraux et tout aller redevenir normal. Les médecins s'empressèrent d'administrer le produit à Tony pour commencer puis à Gibbs. Ce dernier broncha lorsque l'aiguille entra dans son bras mais ne voulu rien laisser paraître. Quel genre de patron serait-il si une simple petite aiguille lui faisait peur...

Kate était assise dans son coin depuis qu'elle était sortie, elle pleurait à chaude larme seule, sans parler à personne. Même ce qu'Abby lui dit n'avait rien pu y faire. Elle avait son regard rivé sur Tony, cela faisait deux heures que l'antidote avait été administré, mais toujours aucun changement à l'horizon. Elle avait peur, peur de perdre ce jeune homme si craquant qui la faisait rire intérieurement même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle avait beau lui crier dessus au fond d'elle-même, elle ne voulait que lui prendre la main et l'emmener loin... jamais elle ne connaîtrait ça avec lui, puisqu'il était destiné à mourir.

Il devait se battre, il lui avait promis. Il sentait pourtant que la maladie gagnait son corps un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Il était épuisé, mais ne voulait pas dormir de peur de ne plus se réveiller, de ne plus voir ce magnifique visage qui était là chaque matin en arrivant au boulot. Ses yeux noisettes étaient éclatant, ils brillaient, même si elle était en colère, il y avait une lueur caché. Sa force il la puiserait en elle. C'était une promesse et Anthony Dinozzo ne rompt jamais ses promesses. Surtout pas à une aussi jolie femme que Kate.

Gibbs lui ne sentait aucun changement. Il ne sentait pas la maladie, ni les anti-corps. Ce qui pouvait être mauvais signe. Il devrait vite faire de la fièvre sinon cela voulait dire... que l'antidote ne fonctionnait pas et par conséquent... non, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Dinozzo ne mourrait pas. À force de penser, il était épuisé et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Kate était penchée au dessus de lui avec un demi-sourire et le brassait pour le réveiller.

- Gibbs! C'est l'heure de se lever! Tu es plus paresseux que Tony dit donc! Il est guéri et debout à l'heure qu'il est lui.  
- Il... il... il n'est pas mort? Il n'a pas traversé! Dit-il dans un éclat de joie.

Puis il serra Kate dans ses bras et alla voir Dinozzo. C'est alors que Kate se rapprocha d'eux puis pris la main de Tony. Gibbs vit se geste, mais il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, pourquoi ne pas leur laisser une chance, de toute façon, même s'il essayait de le leur interdire, ils transgresseraient la loi alors...

- Vous avez ma bénédiction, mais que cela ne paraisse pas dans votre travail!  
- Promis boss, dirent-ils en même temps.

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il sortait ensemble. Tout allait pour le mieux, Gibbs avait presque oublié que nos deux agents sortaient ensemble. Bien sur, cela paraissait un peu. Mais très peu, en fait l'atmosphère de travail était pour le mieux. Les chamailleries entre Kate et Tony avaient diminué, elles étaient même pratiquement inexistantes. Cela ne déplaisait à personnes au bureau.

Kate avait emménagé chez Tony depuis une semaine. Ils avaient beaucoup de plaisir à rentrer ensemble à la maison plutôt que de devoir se séparer chaque soir. Ainsi, il faisait plusieurs activités le soir. Souvent Tony surprenait Kate avec une balade au bord de l'eau main dans la main à regarder le coucher du soleil ou encore une fin de soirée tranquille assis dans un parc. Il était beaucoup plus romantique que ce qu'il laissait paraître au bureau.

Puis un jour, Tony décida d'emmener Kate sur une plage, pour une ballade nocturne. Il la regardait dans les yeux, elle riait de sa blague. Il installa une couverture qu'il avait prit soin d'emmener et aida Kate à s'asseoir. Ils rigolèrent côte à côte pendant une bonne heure lorsque Kate ne répondit plus aux questions, ni à aucun autre stimuli de la part de son amoureux. Alors celui-ci la regarda. Il la vit, les yeux clos. Elle semblait paisible. Elle s'était endormie calmement. Il la laissa se reposer quelques instants puis décida qu'il était grand temps de rentrer chez eux. Doucement elle se réveilla, souriante elle referma les yeux et dit à Tony de faire un vœu, car elle venait de voir une étoile filante.


End file.
